hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted Mansion
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Once Countess Hausaufgaben has been beaten, the Key of Lunacy is awarded at the Hub Level. Vhat Do You Vant? Obviously,as you are unarmed, you have to quickly grab the Garlic to ward off the Vampires,collect the Brains and Candles while still under it's effect, then flee to the level exit and finish. Lend A Hand Just mash the Lefties, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Strangely Empty.... Or not, as it turns out that the place is filled with Spooky Ghosts! Grab the Battle Axe and mash them all,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Vampires (Pumpkin Keychain) Obviously,as you are unarmed, you have to get around the level,avoiding vampires by garlic, while grabbing the Brains and Candles before you flee for the Level Exit. Here's where the Pumpkin Keychain is in the level. Terror Hall Just a relatively routine level of mashing undead badguys,grabbing Keys and Brains. Remember to check the fireplace for the Candle. For the Secret Level Entrance, hit the bat portrait in the room where there were Boneheads and Zombies, the room after you get the Hammer with the Spooky Ghosts around the Red Key. Imminent Doom (Secret Level) You are alone with a Doom Bunny in a room and you have to kill it to be able to leave the level. Grab the Candles after it's dead and leave. The Graveyard Just the usual routine of mash the badguys,grab the Brains,Keys,Candles,before going back home. The Library Still the same routine of mash the badguys,grab the Brains,Key and Candles before you leave. The Belfry Just a mini boss battle with Stan Glass. Mash him,grab the Candle and leave. Choices (Rocket Keychain) It can be overwhelming due to so many rooms and Vampires, along with the lack of firepower,unless you know where to look,but it's doable. Here's where the Rocket Keychain (and Candle is.) You need to mash all the Vampires and stand on that tile, which will cause the Candle to spawn, and standing on the tile will swap you to where the Rocket Keychain is,back and forth. Stumblin' Around (Squash Keychain) Or not, with this map, just mash the Brains and Candles and leave. Hot Stuff (Hammer Keychain) Otherwise, just the same routine, mash Badguys,grab Brains and Candles and leave. Note the Hammer Keychain in the darkness where the Coffins are. Mysterious Passages Due to the random nature of the map swapping, it's quite impossible to make a map or walkthrough for this particular level. Still the same routine of mashing Badguys,grabbing firepower,Brains and Candles, so just keep trying at it until you are done. Pumpkin Laboratory (Keychain Level) Just mash the Pumpkinstein,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Countess Hausaufgaben Just a boss bash with the Countess, just that you need to run about unlocking the firepower first before you mash her. Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Dr L Worlds